This invention relates principally to a novel device that produces tactile sensations or events discernible to human touch, and more particularly produces patterned tactile sensations or events in a fabric, or other pliable material, that are discernible by a user donning the fabric, and even more particularly to a novel device that converts electronically stored music into patterned tactile sensations or events in a matrix across a fabric. The discernible tactile sensations or events may, for example, be alternately created by retractable protrusions, contractible matrix cells, electric or temperature stimuli, and/or combinations of these.
For many years, there have existed for the purposes of entertainment countless devices that allow an individual or a multitude of individuals to listen to audio renditions of music stored in a variety of electronic formats. By way of example, such devices include speakers of all kinds in association with radios, record players, cassette players, CD players, and MP3 players. However, such devices provide limited tactile sensations for the listener, and then only indirectly or by way of a side-effect. From time to time, there have been forays into the presentation, at least in part, of creating a tactile sensation from music through vibration. However, aside from devices that directly or indirectly create musical vibrations or various braille generators, there currently exist no devices that are designed to convert electronically stored music or other audio or electronic files into tactile outputs that can be sensed or felt for entertainment.
It is therefore desirable to create a device that is capable of converting electronic files, including but not limited to music files, into patterned tactile outputs that can be sensed or felt through tactile sensations or events. Such a device may include for example, tactile outputs across a fabric that can be donned by an individual such that the individual is able to sense or feel the tactile events when the fabric is in contact with that individual's body.